Pain Isn't For Everyone
by BrittanaPlusHeyaEqualsLove
Summary: Naomi is being abused by her mum. No one knows about it and she would like to keep it that way. But what happens when things start to get worse? Will Naomi tell people? Will she seek help? Or will a certain red head become the answer to everything?


**A/N: If you don't like stories of abuse, DO NOT READ THIS FIC. There will be a lot of it but over time it will get better. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SKINS. If I did, Skins Fire would have been very different.**

**Naomi's POV:**

"NAOMI!" My mother scream from down stairs.

"Just one moment!" I yell back. Ever since Kieran left, she started drinking. _A lot_. She usually drinks a minimum of 10 drinks a day. She'll drink anything these days; beer, wine, gin, rum, tequila, vodka... _anything _containing alcohol. Anyways, when she's really drunk, which is almost always, she beats me. She beats me until I'm down. She beats me until I can't stand. She beats me until I can't breathe.

I cautiously creep down the stairway and into the kitchen. _There she is_, I thought. _Just sitting there with a bottle of tequila in her hand. Beer bottles spread all over the floor. _

"Mum?" I whispered in a shaky voice. She rolled her eyes and slammed the bottle onto the table.

"Finally! What the hell took you so long? Have you got a boy up there?" She accused as she got out of her seat. I take a step back and slowly shake my head. "You liar. You're just a fucking slag. Always so randy.'' She yells as she comes closer to me. I try to escape but she catches a hold of my wrist and grips on to it tightly. "I met someone. He's coming over tonight. Stay in your room! If you even think about coming out. I _will_ kill you."

"Don't worry. I'd rather _not_ see your fanny." _Shit. _As soon as those words left my mouth, I regretted saying them._ Now_, I'm dead. "I'm sorry, Mum. I didn't-" I am cut off by her hand connecting with my left cheek. _Fuck. That hurt like hell. _I carefully backed away, but she wasn't done. She picked up the tequila bottle and hurled it towards me. It missed my head and crashed into the wall. I started to sprint towards the stairs but she didn't give up she threw one directly on the bottom and I stepped on the remaining glass. I squealed out in pain but continued to climb up the stairs. I ended up crawling into the bathroom.

When I finally got inside, I locked the door and used the bath tub to pull me off of the floor so I could examine the wounds on my foot. There's a small gash on the bottom of my foot that hurts like hell. It's about three inches long. It looks pretty deep. There are a few small pieces of glass around the wound and a few small cuts. Nothing too bad. That is until I noticed a piece of glass sticking out of my heel. I didn't even notice it. I couldn't feel it. It was numb. When I examined the glass more thoroughly I realized how deep the glass is lodged into my foot. It was about 4 inches deep into my heel. _What should I do? _I thought. _Should I go to the hospital. No, I'd get into trouble. Should I pull it out? It could get infected and shit._

_Fuck. What do I do? _

The best option _could _be to pull it out very quickly. I could bandage it up before it got worse. What other choice do I have? I can't leave it in there. I get a rag out of the cabinet and wrap it around my hand. I grab onto the side of the bath and gently sit down. Then I take the hand wrapped in the rag and grip onto the glass sticking out of my heel. I turn around so that the blood will pour into the tub instead of onto the floor. I pull on the glass, but it won't budge. I try again. _Nothing._ I keep trying and trying but nothing seems to work.

_I'll try one more time, but then I give up. _I pull on it with all my might and agonising pain shoots through my body. Blood starts to pour out of the small opening around the glass. All I see is red. Red. Everywhere. Everything. Is red. That makes me think of something. _Emily_. Maybe she could help me. It's doubtful though. Katie thinks I'm a lezzer who tried to snog on her sister. Not Cook, he's an arse. JJ's nice but not the brightest. Maybe Pandora. Nah, she's a little bonkers. Not Thomas. He's kind but I'm not sure he's be of much help. Not Effy or Freddie either. They live too far away. Maybe Emily and Katie are my best bet. I'm probably wrong but I'll try anyways. I _do_ have excruciating pain shooting through my body.

I get off the side of the tub and hop over to the mirror. There's a red mark in the shape of a hand on my cheek . I can cover that up with some make up. Then I look down at my wrist. It's harboring a small, but painful bruise. I gently rest my other hand on the bruise and pain shoots up my arm. _Yep, it's tender. _That's okay. I'll just wear long sleeves. It's not like I haven't done it before.

When I finished getting dressed and putting makeup on my cheek, I quietly hobble out of the room. I can't go down stairs. Mum's down there. I hop over to the balcony. It's about twelve feet down. I would jump but I can't when my foot's in such bad shape. I have an idea. I go into my room and grab some shirts from my dresser. Then I tie them together to form a sort of rope. I go back out to the balcony and toss it over the edge. As I'm about to climb down I notice that it's already 1:30 a.m._ Shit. _They're probably asleep, but it's the best shot I've got. I carefully climb down without using my injured foot.

The Fitch's don't live too far from my house so I grab my bike and start to pedal using my one good foot. Which is extremely difficult. When I arrive, there are absolutely no lights one. Which means one thing. They _are_ asleep. I walk up to the door and try to look in through their window. All I see is an empty kitchen. I don't want to knock. That would be rude. Maybe I could just wait till morning. I start to turn around when I hear a noise. Someone's in the kitchen. A light flickers on to reveal Katie. I try to get her attention as she pours her self a glass of milk. She doesn't notice me so I lightly tap on the window. Her head turns towards me and she glares at me. She shuffles over to the door and flings it open.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here, Naomi?" She demands in a low, hoarse voice.

"I need help with something." I try to tell her.

"I don't want to hear about your problems." She tells me as she starts to close the door. I quickly stick my hand in so she can't.

"Please." I plead. "I'll pay you back. Anything you need." She rolls her eyes and slightly opens the door.

"Fine come in." She says. I hobble inside and she quickly follows. "You can sit down." I look over to the couch and gently sit down. "So... what's the problem, lezzer?" I can't even think of something to say to her because all I feel is pain. I reach down to my foot and start to unwrap the shirt I tied around my foot.

"Holy shit. That's a lot of blood. What the hell happened?" She practically screams as she sits down beside me.

"I stepped on some glass." I explain quietly.

"I know _that. _There's a piece of glass sticking out of your fucking foot. _Bloody hell. _How did you manage to do that?" She asks. _Shit. I don't know. What should I say? I can't tell her about Mum._

"I dropped a beer bottle on the ground. I'm such a twat." I say as I scratch the back of my head. "Anyways. I don't have any medical supplies. Can you lend me some? I also need to try to pull this piece of glass out of my foot. It hurts like hell!"

"Sure, but why don't you just go to the hospital?" She asks me.

"Long story. Can you help me or not?" I ask starting to get a little annoyed.

"Fine. I'll go get it. Stay here." She demands. I do as she says, but as she's walking back to the couch I hear another voice calling her name. _Emily._

"Shit." She whispers to herself. "Go to the bathroom. It's down the hall. On the left." I start to head towards the bathroom but the glass goes in further which causes me to yell out in pain.

"Katie?" Emily calls out.

"Fuck!" I scream as I enter the bathroom. Blood is getting everywhere. It's pouring out of my foot. It won't stop. I reach for a towel and wrap it around my foot. The small, white towel soon turns to a crimson red one.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Emily's POV:**

"Katie?" I call out. "What the fuck are you doing? You're lucky Mum and Dad aren't home. They'd have a bitch fit." As I walk into the kitchen to find Katie standing there with ban-aids, gauze, and a lot of other medical supplies.

"Why do you have that out? Are you alright?" I ask her. She smiles at me brightly.

"Never better. I'm was just looking for something in the cabinet that was behind this shit."

"What's that? And why at 2:00 a.m.?" I eye her suspiciously.

"I was looking for aspirin, Emily. I have a headache. No big deal, just fuck off." She snaps.

"Fine. I was just wondering you don't have to be a bitch about it." I yell at her. I look over at the door and notice that it's unlocked. The door is always locked."And you don't have to lie about it. I know someone's here." She opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "I won't tell Mum and Dad. Who is it? Danny? Freddie?" I ask.

"Mind your own fucking business." She screams and heads off towards the bathroom.

I wait a few moments and then creep over to the bathroom. I hear a few whispers and moans. Is she having sex? Then I hear a defeaning scream come from behind the door. What the _fuck?_ I bang on the door and it opens immediately. There's blood everywhere. It's all over the floor. It's in the tub, it's in the sink, it's on the rug. I look at Katie and she looks scared out of her mind.

"I think she's dead."

I walk over to the bath tub and my eyes widen.

_Naomi._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**A/N: ****Cliffhanger! Anyways, welcome to my first ever Naomily story. I ship them so hard. I hope you do to and I hope you liked my story. I'm pretty sure that I will continue, but only if you want me to. Follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
